Seeing Double
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Michelle Grey is Mer's twin who is just as damaged by their mother's antics as her dark & twisty sister, she just shows it differently. Taking care of Meredith is her main concern, but when Mark Sloan shows up at Seattle Grace, her attentions are diverted. The all around badboy and fourth part to the love square in the Grey's lives is captivating, off-limits..and sucking her in.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **So this was something that popped into my head while having a Grey's Anatomy marathon with the besties this past weekend in preparation for the new season's début. I've never done a Grey's Anatomy Fic, haven't hardly read any either, so this is completely new. I was searching around and I noticed that there aren't really very many OC stories for this show as there are compared to like Teen Wolf or Supernatural, so I decided to give it a go! Who knows how it'll turn out, this is all just for fun after all.

Pairing: Mark Sloan & OC- Michelle Grey  
*No one try to hunt me down and kill me- I'm a big fan of Lexi and Mark as well as a big fan of wondering what would've happened if Meredith and Mark would've given it a shot during a single one of the numerous moments they shared full of sexual tension. I just thought this might be cool to try, that's all!

So here we are, I'll see where it goes! If the ideas keep coming, I'll keep writing! It obviously won't stick right on target with canon episodes since I'm introducing my own character, and there might be some OOC moments in respect to canon characters. Updates will come randomly probably, I need to concentrate on my main Teen Wolf story (love Derek Hale? Go check it out- wink, wink!). Have any suggestions? I'm always willing to listen!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy (trust me, I'd change lots of things), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may or may not be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character Michelle Grey.**

* * *

_There's no such thing as a grown-up, especially in the surgical world_**_._**

* * *

_~Michelle's POV~_

The irate beeping of my alarm clock woke me from a night's sleep that couldn't even be considered a full night considering it had only been about five hours. I was immediately regretting the shots of tequila that I had downed with my sister the night before…_seriously_ regretting. I could still taste the bitterness of the alcohol coating my tongue, making it fuzzy and thick as my head pounded, my mind cloaked in a hazy fog that made figuring out exactly where I had woken up a serious complication.

"Chelle! Get _up_ we've got pre-rounds!" Izzie shouted through my door, slamming her open palm against it.

I groaned out something inaudible back to her.

"Seriously Chelle, we've only got an hour and a half to be there! If you want _coffee_…"

"_Alright_!" I hissed, throwing off the covers. "I'm up!"

I laid still in my bed, listening for her retreating footsteps, but instead was greeted by another round of her palm slamming against the wooden door.

"Isobel Stevens if you do not stop that _RIGHT_ now I'm going to KILL you!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and storming toward the door before throwing it open.

The blonde headed girl met me with a knowing smirk and a cup full of coffee. Instantly any animosity I felt toward her dissipated as I reached out to snag the mug, greedily taking sips and shuddering as the warmth radiated throughout my stomach.

"Oh God, I love you. You _always_ know what I need in the morning." I groaned, leaning against the frame.

"That's what best friends are for." She quipped before turning away. "Seriously though Chelle, hurry up."

"Yes _mother_." I snipped, sighing as I padded down the hallway toward my sister's room.

I easily jiggled the handle just right and snuck inside to find her…already awake. Not a good sign, she's never awake at this time, she usually always takes another thirty minutes. I frowned as I approached the bed, taking in her vacant stare at the ceiling. My sister was…a lot of things, it was really hard to explain. Dark and twisty inside, broken, damaged…they all come to mind. Our mother had really done a number on us, with my sister coming out the lesser well-adjusted of us both.

"Mer?" I murmured quietly, slipping into the bed by her side.

"I don't want to go to work today." She croaked out, the first round of words in the morning scraping through her unused vocal cords. "I _especially_ don't want to go to work after seeing our mother."

I frowned and stroked her hair back from her face, taking in the signs that pointed to a slight hangover like I had felt previously but that the coffee was quickly diminishing. She grabbed onto my hand tightly, something she only does when things are really bad. Considering everything she'd been through lately (ahem- McDreamy turning out _not_ to be so dreamy after all, the code black, being trapped in a hospital with the guy she loved but couldn't have…and his wife) I wasn't all that surprised.

"I can't _stand_ seeing them together Michelle. It's just so…" She trailed off, completely lost for words.

"Shitty." I finished.

She arched a brow at me, a small smirk gracing her face. I only curse when things get bad, or when I'm having insanely hot sex, so she knew it was a little out of character for me. She nodded in agreement before snagging the coffee cup from my hand, prompting my smile.

"I know. But we've just got to keep going." I said, looking out the window at the still dark sky.

"Easy for you to say, you're all bright and bubbly…it's disgusting Michelle, really." She snipped, grinning as she sat up beside me.

I rolled my eyes and stole my own cup back, ignoring her protests about being the older sister. "It was by five minutes Meredith, get over it."

"_Still_!" She shouted, throwing a pillow my way as I retreated to the door.

"See you at the hospital after you take care of the bill at mom's?" I asked.

Her nod was my answer and I waggled my fingers at her before disappearing back down the hall, ignoring the sounds of George's embarrassed outcries at seeing me padding through the hall in my underwear and tank top before slipping back into my room and (Thank you _Jesus_!) private shower to steam away the night.

* * *

A few hours, and one too many grumpy patients not appreciating their morning check-ins later, I sank heavily to the bench next to my sister as I gratefully accepted the tall cup of Starbucks coffee she had balanced on my seat that I was now occupying. I drank happily, already feeling a tad better from the evil morning. Izzie had been on a nonstop happy train and I was about to scream, even _I_ couldn't be that happy at six in the morning. But now it was eight-thirty and I had Starbucks…and a sister who was dead silent.

"Mer?" I asked, looking at her quizzically.

Nothing.

"Meredith?" I tried again, ditching the short nicknames we had established for each other when we were five.

Nothing still.

"Meredith _freaking_ Grey!" I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

She startled and looked to me with wide, panic filled eyes. Instantly I was on alert, searching the room for the cause before opening my mouth to ask if McBastard, AKA- Derek Shepard, had done something to her. Before I could accomplish my task however, Cristina burst into the room, Meredith's best friend and my sort-of good friend as well as fellow intern.

"You know, he's acting like I committed a crime." She snapped, barreling through the door and toward us. "Like my apartment is _full_ of stolen goods."

I winced and yanked George from her path so that he wouldn't be trampled before turning back toward her and looking at her with wide eyes, the wheels in my mind slowly turning to figure out what she was talking about.

"He's acting like I kept my apartment to hide stolen goods so I could do illegal transplants for money!" She cried incredulously, throwing her hands in the air after popping open her locker.

My eyes narrowed; this was about Burke.

"Ah, I'll take it project secret apartment is a bust then?" I murmured quietly, still glancing at Meredith nervously.

Cristina snorted sarcastically and began stripping her coat and winter wear before storing them in her locker next to mine.

"Are you sure he's not just acting like you _lied_ about moving in?" Meredith quipped, her tone serious.

My brows arched as I turned to her, mirroring Cristina's reaction almost identically. She never took the guys in our lives sides, especially after the Derek/Addison debacle. It was simply unheard of. Cristina's eyes darted to mine and I shrugged, glancing back at my sister.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" She asked, staring at Meredith.

Meredith glared like a pouty child up at her then at me, almost making me bust out laughing…until her next words reached my ears.

"Our mommy is a filthy whore." She growled out.

I choked on my coffee, prompting Cristina to smack me on the back a few times as I coughed and sputtered. Meredith handed me a napkin like she knew it was coming, which she probably did, and I wiped at my mouth.

"_What_?!" I exclaimed.

Silence settled on our row of lockers and Meredith shushed me, smacking me on the leg quickly. I glared at her in response.

"Well, it would've helped if you had given me a heads up!" I hissed. "How do you-"

But then it was time to move, time to start rounds and Meredith motioned to me in a way that explained she would tell me more later. I huffed out a sigh and rubbed my temples, sucking down as much of the brand name coffee as I could before tossing the cup into the trash bin as I passed by it with my sister.

Another shift, ready to begin.

* * *

I ignored the group antics and bickering as we made our way through the halls before filtering into a patient's room behind Burke. I ignored Izzie and Alex's obvious sexual tension, her questions about rather or not I was alright, the sound of my sister delivering the patient's chart to Burke, everything. All I could concentrate on was the pouring Seattle rain outside the window.

And the fact that my _mother_, who had basically wrecked our home, was an official home wrecker.

An adulterous wife.

A filthy whore.

_"Explains a lot."_ I snipped to myself mentally.

I ignored the patient's words, Burke's questions, everything, even as we filtered out of the room and made our way down the hall to find Dr. Bailey waiting there, her new baby snuggled tight in her arms. She was talking, asking about the code black that Meredith and I had been involved in, my sister's hand on a bomb and my refusal to leave her side still flashed through my mind- hence the fitful sleep.

"Grey? _Michelle Grey_!" Bailey's voice ripped through my mind and my head snapped up to find her stern but concerned eyes resting on me.

"Where did everyone…?" I trailed off in my questions as I looked up to find my fellow interns missing.

"If you weren't off floating somewhere in space, you'd know they've moved on down the hall to Dr. Shepard's Craniodiaphyseal Dysplasia case. What's going on with you?" She murmured, rocking the newborn in her arms as her tone took on a more concerned note.

I bit into my lip and sucked in a breath, shaking my head quickly. "It's nothing, just some news that I'm less than thrilled to receive."

Bailey looked at me sharply. "Are you…alright?"

I stared at her blankly for a moment before gasping, stumbling over my words to reassure her. "_Yes_! Yes, absolutely. I just found out some things about my mother that I wish I hadn't that's all."

She nodded and looked down at the baby boy before looking back at me. "You know Michelle, as mother's we aren't perfect. I'm more than aware that you and Meredith had an even less version of perfection than most, but I'd like to think that there is a reason for everything. In the end, the shortcomings of your mother will only push _you_ to do differently yourself."

I stared at her, sensing her concern and worry when usually I thought she almost couldn't stand us, especially when she'd learned that Meredith and been sleeping with one of our Attendings. Even though I wasn't at fault, I was her twin sister and therefore I was partially liable. I smiled shyly and gave her a quick hug that she partially returned, looking shocked.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey, I _really_ appreciate it." I murmured before smiling and tickling the baby under his chin.

She made one of those little noises she always did as I quickly disappeared down the hallway, giving her a quick wave as I did so.

Finding my group wouldn't be impossible to do, I could easily look up the board or chart numbers, but seeing Derek Shepard eye my sister while he still went home to his wife every night, thus breaking Meredith's heart, was simply something I couldn't handle at the moment, regardless of Bailey's advice and wisdom. So I quickly stationed myself at the nurse's desk out front, waiting for them to come back around.

Meredith would find me, she always did.

* * *

I was rereading over the patent's chart that I had just left, learning what was wrong with him since I had completely zoned out and not heard a single thing that had been presented at the time, when her voice filled my ear to the left of me.

"_There_ you are. Where'd you disappear to? On call room with a boytoy?" She grinned, jostling me out of the way of the computer screen with her hip and setting down charts in front of me.

"No." I sighed. "I _wish_. I totally spaced out after your mommy comment. Bailey had to snap me out of it and then she talked to me for awhile. Once I finished with her I just came here, I couldn't stand to look at McBastard this morning."

She frowned at me. "Don't you think that's a _little_ harsh?"

I gaped at her. "_Please_ tell me you're kidding."

"Fine, I'm kidding." She grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched her, knowing she wasn't. Suddenly, a long and thick leather-clad arm stretched out in front of me and between Meredith and I, pointing to the computer screen I had just been staring at and the one my sister now was, as a deep voice filled my senses.

"Invasive non-small cell with a history of C.O.P.D?" The stranger murmured. "Guy's pretty much a goner huh?"

My eyes traveled up the arm slowly as I smirked to find a firm chest, large shoulder, and an _extremely_ ruggedly handsome man towering above my sister and I. Words literally left my brain as my breathing hitched, something he seemed to know judging by the smirk that dawned his lips.

"Sensitivity- I like that in a stranger." Meredith quipped sarcastically.

I looked over at her and grinned, glad that her words had broken me out of the second or third trance I had seemed to slip into of the day, though this time it was due to the boiling hotness that stood in front of us rather than confusion and anger. The man's eyes darted between us quickly, widening some.

I grinned even more, arching a brow.

I knew what he could see, I was used to the reaction from guys, especially with the amount of bars my sister frequented. We looked extremely similar, almost identical in so many ways but vastly different in others, giving us our fraternal twin status. Where her hair took on a more brunette hue sometimes, mine leaned more toward the blonde with golden-caramel lowlights sprinkled throughout it. Her eyes were a bright but stormy blue-gray, and mine were a hazel-green. We had similar builds, similar bodies, but the features of our faces were definitely different, yet similar enough to throw someone off at first glance.

_And_ start up the constant reel of dirty fantasies in just about any man's brain.

"Are you new here?" I asked, grinning when Meredith's eyes darted to me, a knowing look crossing her features.

"Visiting." He supplied quickly, tucking his hands away in his pockets as he eyed me before looking up in mock confusion. "Confounded by all the rain, and it's only my first day in town."

Meredith shook her head a little and latched onto my sleeve, pulling me with her as she moved down the counter some. She knew I was alreadyintrigued, probably more so than I should be. He was right up my ally of men I brought home, the typical bad-boy type. Tall, dark, ruggedly handsome and dressed in leather…mancandy at its _finest_.

"You get used to it." I murmured, following my sister, though stubbornly since I refused to quit speaking to the guy.

"Makes me want to stay in _bed_ all day." He added, stepping after us determinedly.

I sighed softly as Meredith looked at me disapprovingly from behind her chart. I turned from her though, letting my eyes wander over him as my tongue darted out to wet my lips, prompting his smirk to grow wider as he watched me take him in before he did the same to me. I could practically _feel_ his eyes move over my body.

"We just met, and already you're talking about bed." Meredith snipped. "Not very subtle."

I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my hip, while our trio remained completely oblivious to McBastard's slow and shocked form rising from the conference table through the blinds and Addison's frozen stance about twenty feet from us.

"Subtle's never been my strong suit." He countered, turning his grin on her.

I waited, it wouldn't be long before he had her grinning just as he had me. Even broken-hearted Meredith wouldn't be immune to those charming smiles and looks. It just wasn't possible. Sure enough, I saw the grin slowly start to creep over her features and a slight giggle passed through my lips, earning a wider grin from him and a glare from her as she turned back to charting and I watched him look at us from her right side.

"So…" He said, his eyes flitting between her and I quickly. "Do either of you ever go out with coworkers?"

Meredith sucked in a gust of air and I grinned, flipping my hair back over my shoulder and out of my eyes as I answered for her, since she seemed to be incapable.

"Due to recent _events_," I murmured, my eyes darting to hers before meeting his again. "We now make it a rule not to."

"Then I am so _glad_ I don't work here." He murmured, shaking his head as his grin remained in place.

My brow arched and I leaned against the nurse's counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, are you hitting on my sister…in a hospital?"

"Her, you…_both_ of you. Would that be wrong?" He murmured seductively, throwing a wink my way.

It literally set off butterflies in my stomach as if I were fifteen again and the clenching of muscles and warmth radiating through my lower body had me swallowing quickly as I worked to feign normalcy.

He didn't buy it.

My sister's grin won out and she stuck her hand forward, introducing herself smoothly. He continued to grin as his eyes moved over her and to me, obviously waiting. I smirked a little and finally stuck my own hand forth, holding back a sigh when his large and warm one completely enclosed mine, his fingers stroking themselves smoothly over my palm as he did.

"Mich-" I started, but was suddenly interrupted.

By a fist.

A freaking _fist_ flying through the air from over my shoulder came out of no where and connected with our new friend's jaw. Since my hand was gripped so tightly in his I was yanked closer to him after he took the hit, causing the backwards momentum of the fist as it retracted from the stranger's face to connect squarely with my temple. I hissed in a sharp gasp of pain, instantly squeezing my eyes shut, and then I was pulled forward by mystery man's hand as he fell to the cool tile floor. Luckily for me, he realized what had happened and turned his body and arm in such a way where I connected with his firm chest instead of the hard tile.

"Oh _Jesus_." I moaned softly, prompting a small but painful chuckle from underneath me as the man's hands tightened on my hips some.

A sharp thrill went through me, provoking a shudder that I will deny to this day.

"What the hell was _that_!" I heard Meredith shout above me.

"That was Mark."

I groaned again, recognizing the voice of who appeared to be the assailant responsible for my now compromising position sprawled out on top of our mystery man, who was apparently named Mark, in the middle of my workplace. It had yet to dawn on me though that the before mentioned Mark was the _same_ Mark that Meredith had told me about after Derek finally explained the whole situation involving leaving his wife and moving to Seattle to my sister after the redhead had shown up in our rainy city.

Derek…of _course_.

It was quickly all becoming clear.

My eyes blinked lazily as I felt something thick and warm beginning to snake its way down my cheek and neck before the man beneath me moved a single hand from my waistline to my head, ghosting his fingers over my skin until he hit a sensitive spot. I hissed in pain, my eyes springing open immediately to find his striking bluish-gray ones staring up at me in concern.

"_Christ_ Derek, you hit the _girl_." He muttered, turning my head to the side.

A low moan of pain escaped my lips again, completely unwillingly. I gritted my teeth and sucked in a breath, refusing to show weakness in front of my coworkers again.

"_WHAT_?" Meredith's outraged shout echoed through my ears, making me wince.

"How bad?" I murmured lowly, looking down at him again.

"Pretty bad." He grimaced as I winced slightly in pain when he touched a sore spot. "You're going to need stitches, and an x-ray probably."

"Oh Chelle, I'm so sorry-" Derek started, stepping into my line of vision.

"Don't you even _dare_-" Meredith seethed, dropping down beside me.

"Would someone like to tell me what in the _hell_ is going on?!" A loud voice roared from behind us.

We all froze, our eyes widening as we looked up to find Dr. Webber, Chief of Surgery and Meredith and I's surrogate father….pissed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Second chapter!

Pairing: Mark Sloan & OC- Michelle Grey *No one try to hunt me down and kill me- I'm a big fan of Lexi and Mark as well as a big fan of wondering what would've happened if Meredith and Mark would've given it a shot during a single one of the numerous moments they shared full of sexual tension. I just thought this might be cool to try, that's all!

So here we are, I'll see where it goes! If the ideas keep coming, I'll keep writing! It obviously won't stick right on target with canon episodes since I'm introducing my own character, and there might be some OOC moments in respect to canon characters. Updates will come randomly probably, I need to concentrate on my main Teen Wolf story (love Derek Hale? Go check it out- wink, wink!). Have any suggestions? I'm always willing to listen!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy (trust me, I'd change lots of things), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may or may not be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character Michelle Grey.**

* * *

_There is no such thing as a grown-up, especially in the surgical world._

* * *

_~Michelle's POV~_

Our gossiped about newcomer slowly sat up, making sure to hold me in place on his lap so that I didn't tumble haphazardly onto the floor while Derek tried to crowd around us, moving into his typical neurosurgeon mode. I was prepared to smack him if he got close enough for me to do it. Meredith swatted at him though, pushing him away from me as I groaned for her to get him the hell out of my sight.

Not that I could see so well anyway, what with the blood leaking down by the corner of my eye and the throbbing pain that filled the right side of my face.

"Chelle I need to check and see-" He started, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"What you _need_ to do is go sit in that conference room." Richard ordered, his voice hard.

"Chief-" Derek started.

"_Now_!" Richard shouted.

I dimly heard Addison's voice as she walked him away from us before Richard and Meredith's took full precedence in my brain. They were loud, worried, and…_loud_.

"Shhh!" I murmured, gripping my head tightly. "Can you guys just be a _little_ bit quieter? I've got a killer headache going on here."

Mark chuckled underneath me again, the vibrations moving through his chest and into my body, provoking a slight smile from me. He rose quickly, lifting me at the same time as he did until I reclined in his arms with my head feeling top-heavy from the impact.

"Lean your head to my shoulder." He murmured.

"No, I'll get you all bloody." I protested.

A deep sigh came from my father-figure who had moved in to stand in front of Mark, slowly and gently checking my head over until his fingers found the sore spot like Mark had again that had me wincing.

"Meredith take them both in to exam room one. Suture them and get x-rays, we need to see if Derek's fist did any internal damage." Richard murmured, his tone betraying his worry and annoyance at the same time.

My sister nodded next to me before gesturing to Mark to put me down, but he just ignored her and started walking forward down the hallway. My head tilted back enough to make eye-contact with my sister.

"Again. We're going to be at the top of the gossip mill _again_ Meredith." I groaned.

"Hey, I'm not the one letting _him_ carry me around the hospital." She shot back, her brow arched perfectly.

"A soap opera, this place is like a soap opera." I whined slightly, making a face.

A small snort was her reply.

"_Ladies_, ladies. No need to fight, there's plenty of me to go around." Mark chuckled, gently setting me down on a gurney in the exam room before standing straight again as he smoothed his fingers over my forehead. "You take a pretty good punch princess."

"I try, I try." I murmured, shutting my eyes sleepily as he sat down so Meredith could work on his face.

Even sitting the guy was taller than her, which meant he was taller than me. Just one more thing to add to his list of perfection that seemed to be growing by the second.

"No Chelle, you _have_ to stay awake, at least until after we get films back." Meredith reprimanded me and I huffed, easing up slowly to sit and lean against the wall.

A few moments of silence passed and I was seriously beginning to doubt my ability to stay awake, _and_ worrying about what that could mean, before Mark's rough voice filled the air again.

"Derek and I always did have the same taste in women." He mused, glancing at Meredith from the corner of his eye.

"_Excuse_ me?" Meredith asked, concentrating on her work.

I made a slightly amused sound, grinning when Mark winked at me and Meredith sent me a glare. "What? It's not _my_ fault the innocent tone doesn't suit you."

"Chelle." Meredith warned.

"You're Derek's lusty intern, right?" Mark questioned, glancing at her again as she worked. "I heard about you all the way back in New York. You're famous."

Meredith, despite her initial intent to not like the man, chuckled quietly and I giggled as I shook my head before I remembered the hit and winced in pain. This whole getting smacked around thing was seriously inconvenient.

"Well, we heard about _you_ all the way here in Seattle, so I guess we have a lot in common." She said drily, glancing over to me to check my position.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm still awake Mer."

Mark chuckled before looking back to my sister and then forward to me, looking smug. "We're the dirty mistresses."

I laughed quietly again while my sister replied to his observation. It was getting harder to listen to them though, and the urge to sleep was becoming overpowering. I kept zoning in and out of their conversation, my eyes blinking heavily as I attempted to force myself into keeping them open. Something about four hundred-dollar an hour shrinks, self-destructiveness, Derek not doing anything when he walked in on Mark and Addison but going all Tarzan when he saw Mark talking to Meredith. I rolled my eyes inwardly, seething mentally at the fact that even though he had lied and had chosen his wife instead, he _still_ tried to keep Meredith on a leash.

"Michelle Gracelyn Grey! Wake your _ass_ up!" Meredith's voice hit my ears shrilly and I groaned softly, forcing my eyes back open again.

"Jesus Mer, _no_ full names in front of people, _especially_ hot guys. What the hell is wrong with you?" I whined.

Mark's low chuckle filling the room once again made my eyes spring open fully to take in his amused expression as he gazed at me and a blush crept across my skin while Meredith gaped at me.

"I just said that out loud...didn't I?" I asked quietly. Their silence was answer enough. "Oh _God_."

That's when I noticed the newcomer was _literally_ suturing his own face and I let out my breath in a huff. What was he, freaking perfect? Sitting there, Meredith holding a mirror up for him as the man sutured his own face. It was the biggest temptation and tease I had been confronted with in a long, long time.

Downright _sexy_.

_Not_ good.

"Alright Chelle, I'm going to throw this away and then do yours." Meredith murmured as Mark finished up the work on his cheek.

"That's alright, I'll take care of her. You need to schedule those x-rays for us anyway." Mark murmured, fluidly hopping down from the gurney.

Meredith looked at me uncertainly and I waved my hand at her, motioning her forward. I was a big girl, I could handle myself just fine with the big, bad plastic surgeon. He was hot and all, but I had myself covered. He approached me slowly after Meredith left, though I could still see her standing at the nurse's station with the rest of our intern group…staring. Mark grimaced some when he came to a stop between my legs, something that quickly had my stomach doing little flips at the warm contact on my thighs, and leaned in to look at my forehead a little closer officially provoking my worry.

"Is it bad? How bad is it? Am I going to scar? I _cannot_ scar. I am so going to _kill_ that wavy haired son of a-" I hissed out my words as he delivered the needle full of numbing agent to my face.

He silenced me though with a low chuckle and a finger pressed to my lips before his warm and deep voice filled the room and that classic smirk reappeared while his soft skin traced the outline of my bottom lip.

"Shh, I'll take _really_ good care of you Dr. Grey," He murmured, throwing a wink my way that nearly had my breath hitching…again.

I swallowed lightly before responding. "That's right, you're a Plastics G-"

The loud sound of blinds being rustled as Alex Karev hurried into the room cut off my sentence and I let out a small groan of annoyance because of the interruption. I wasn't surprised though, I knew Alex and I also knew he'd totally jump on an opportunity like this.

"Dr. Sloan, I'm Dr. Karev and I'll be taking you down for the x-ray you requested." He rambled quickly.

Mark's eyes narrowed some as he finished removing the blood from around my cut and brought out the suturing kit. "Dr. Karev, do you _see_ that I'm in the middle of sewing up Dr. Grey here's face?"

I bit down on my lip at his annoyed tone and at Alex's knee jerk, stuttering reaction when his attention fell to me.

"Tell the x-rays to _wait_, we'll be out when we're finished here." Mark murmured, concentrating on my face as he slowly dipped the needle in and out of my numbed skin.

Alex fumbled around for a few seconds at his obvious dismissal before throwing a glare my way over his shoulder. Like it was _my_ fault he just blew into the room like a hurricane of self-impression so he could sweep Mark Sloan off his feet…yeah right.

Mark grinned again when all was quiet. "So, how do _you_ fit into this whole thing?"

My eyes darted up to his in question before I caught on to what he meant. "Oh you mean the whole Meredith/Derek relationship that imploded upon the arrival of Addison?"

His brows arched. "Addison huh? You two must be close."

I snorted, too amused to care about its unattractive sound. "_Hardly_. I'm the twin sister of her husband's…whatever. I'm pretty sure she hates me."

Mark stilled his hand at the downcast tone my voice had adopted and leaned back to look me in the eyes.

"And that's bad because…?" He asked curiously.

"Because I used to idolize her before she got here and threw my sister back into the pit of darkness she had escaped thanks to McBastard." I grumbled, looking away.

He laughed. It was the all-out full kind that made his whole body shake and that was _extremely_ contagious despite the fact that I was only halfway done being stitched up. I laughed along with him until my eyes started to tear up and he gently wiped them away with a grin still on his face.

"Mc_Bastard_?" He quipped, laughter still in his tone.

I sighed through my grin. "It is a long, long long _longgg _story."

"Good. You can tell me tonight." Mark murmured, watching me.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him, his smirk in place and growing by the moment. He was smooth, the line had been interjected at just the right moment and it was coated in his charming personality. If I was honest with myself, which I was trying _not_ to be, he already had me when he offered me his shoulder and didn't care about the blood that could ruin his shirt...or when he called me princess. Usually I _hated_ the nickname, but the way it had rolled off his tongue in that deep voice had nearly made me squirm. My tongue slipped out to wet my lips as I opened them to respond, how really I'm not sure, and I watched as his eyes tracked the movement before lingering on my mouth too long. The lean-in was unmistakable, as was my reciprocating move toward him in turn, and I couldn't believe that-

"_Doctor_ Sloan, _Doctor_ Grey." Richard Webber's voice cut into the moment hard and angry.

I inched back from Mark immediately and kept my gaze down, refusing to look at the man who had basically become my father after mine had left and who had probably worked to make sure Meredith and I ended up in the same place together. A blush crept over my cheeks and I silently cursed my body's reaction to the situation as Mark leaned in some and blocked me from Richard's view.

"If you two are _finished_ here, the x-rays are waiting. Chelle, I want to see you in my office when you're done." He spoke, his tone unrelenting.

I cleared my throat, still avoiding his gaze. "Yes, yes sir."

The door shut with a sharp bang and I winced, letting out the breath I'd been holding in a hurry as I collapsed back against the wall. Mark's eyes turned to me and he looked at me questioningly.

"Are you and he…?" He trailed off.

I gaped at him, open-mouthed. "Me and…? _No_! Oh my God no _absolutely_ not! He's basically my dad."

My shrill voice had him chuckling again and I shoved him gently, shaking my head. Mark finished off my face before wiping the remaining blood away and tossing the equipment in a trash bin before he lifted me off the gurney and settled me on the floor next to him. Lifted me, straight up picked me up in the air as if it was no big deal at all. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he just grinned, holding his arm out toward the exam room's door.

"After you." He murmured.

* * *

An hour later both McSteamy (Meredith had been quick to inform me that she and the girls had come up with Sloan's McName before Alex had led us away) and I had finished with our x-rays and were now checking out the films. I had already popped two extra-strength Tylenol, surprisingly thanks to Mark who had found them and a bottle of water for me while I'd been getting my labs done, and was now seeming to wake up a little more as the dull ache in my head receded. Both our films looked good, no fractures or broken bones, and I thanked God for about the millionth time that week.

"What about that jaw reconstruction you did using a micro-vascular free transfer from the foot?" Alex's voice filtered back to me through the room where I'd been slowly backing away toward the door.

"You interested in plastics?" Sloan murmured, staring at the films.

"Absolutely." Alex affirmed, nodding his head in sureness.

A quiet giggle at Alex's immediate ass-kissing escaped my lips and I clapped a hand over mouth, inwardly cursing myself for giving away my position when Sloan turned to me with a grin though his eyes narrowed after seeing me so close to the door.

"_Going_ somewhere Dr. Grey?" Mark asked, his head tilting to the side.

I shrugged noncommittally.

He grinned and turned back to Alex, who was glaring at me…_again_. "You might want to consider a transfer to New York or Los Angeles, you're not going to see any heat up here."

I crossed my arms with my eyebrow arched at the obvious dig to my hometown _and_ hospital as he passed behind Alex and situated himself a little closer to me than he had been before. I was about to open my mouth to say something sarcastic but I noticed Alex's calculating gaze as his eyes darted to me and then back again to the air, thinking.

And then I caught on.

"Alex," I warned. "Bad idea. _Supremely_ bad idea. In case you didn't _notice_, the last encounter ended up with split-open faces and blood."

His cocky smirk matched Sloan's who looked at me questioningly.

"Actually-" Alex started.

"Dr. _Karev_!" I hissed, shaking my head.

"You ever seen an advanced-" He kept going.

"Alex! Do you hear _anything_ I'm saying?" I snapped, stepping forward.

Mark's hands wrapped around the tops of my arms and pulled me back away from my fellow intern, effectively shutting me up with his stern look and prompting Alex's arrogant smirk. I sighed and wrestled an arm free, ignoring his hand on the other arm, while I rubbed the bridge of my nose and my non-injured temple.

This _wouldn't_ be good.

Alex was about to wave Derek's case right under Mark's nose and Mark wasn't the kind to back down, especially from something so intriguing as this. It'd give him a chance to show off _and_ rub his presence under Derek's nose. There would be a massive blow out, I could feel it.

"Advanced case of Craniodiaphyseal Dysplasia?" Alex finished and I sighed again.

Silence met his question and I looked up to see Mark's shocked face that was looking from Alex to me and back again.

"Lionitis?"

I groaned softly and pulled away from him, still shaking my head.

"Dr. Grey, where are you going?" Sloan's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Meeting with the Chief remember? " I murmured before turning around to see Alex's smirk. I pointed to him with a glare. "You're going to _regret_ this."

I made my way from the films room and didn't look back to catch Mark's expression as I hurried through the hallway in the direction of Richard's office. I stopped at the coffee kiosk in the lobby first, praying that a cup of his favorite would act as a peace-offering and that he wouldn't go into the part about seeing me inching my lips closer and closer to Sloan's in the exam room.

I doubted I'd be so lucky though.

When I rounded the corner his secretary was coming out and she gave me a sympathetic look before telling me to go on in. Sheepishly. I ducked my head and slipped through the opening in the door frame, jumping slightly at the soft sound of the door clicking into place after it shut.

"Hey…" I murmured, setting his cup in front of him on the desk.

Staring.

That's all I got in response, staring.

After a few moments of watching me fidget, Richard finally opened his mouth. "You can sit Michelle."

I did as I was told and sipped the coffee I was cradling in my warm hands, waiting for what was coming next.

"He's _dangerous_ Chelle." Richard murmured, watching me.

I sighed quietly, my eyes darting out the window to watch people walk by.

"I _mean_ it. He broke up Derek and Addison's marriage. That's why Derek-" Richard started.

"Derek and Addison broke up their _own_ marriage Dad." I murmured, using the familiar word to signify that this conversation was a personal one and not a professional one. "And with all due respect, Derek looks worse compared. He lied to Meredith for _months_…he had a _wife_."

Richard cleared his throat as he now fidgeted some.

"Not to mention he clocked me in the face." I grumbled, taking a new sip.

The man across from me looked up, his eyes zeroing in on the stitched up wound on my forehead that slanted down across my temple as a frown crossed his features.

"Your mother would _kill_ me." He murmured.

"She'll never know. She's too busy reliving her adulterous love days." I seethed, staring out the window and thus missing the wide-eyed and panicked look of my father-figure in front of me.

"Did you know she was _sleeping_ with someone? Other than my father I mean." I murmured, turning back to him.

Richard shook his head, a little too quickly if you ask me, but I shrugged it off and went back to looking out of the window before his voice cut in again.

"_You're_ going to stay here and rest." Richard commanded, standing from behind his desk.

"Richard-" I whined.

"Michelle Gracelyn Grey, you took the backward hit from a heavy punch today and apparently found out some shocking information. You're going to _stay_ in this office and rest right there." He pointed to the couch sternly. "And if I come back here to find you gone before I say so, I will _personally_ hunt you down. Got that?"

I glared at him but it soon turned to a grin as I agreed, the sleepiness creeping up on me quickly at his mentioning of rest and a place to do so. Before he was even out of the office I had kicked off my shoes and was curling up on the couch, snuggling down under the blanket that he tossed me from his cabinet. The last thoughts I had were of Mark asking me about tonight, and I drifted to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Third chapter!

Pairing: Mark Sloan & OC- Michelle Grey *No one try to hunt me down and kill me- I'm a big fan of Lexi and Mark as well as a big fan of wondering what would've happened if Meredith and Mark would've given it a shot during a single one of the numerous moments they shared full of sexual tension. I just thought this might be cool to try, that's all!

So here we are, I'll see where it goes! If the ideas keep coming, I'll keep writing! It obviously won't stick right on target with canon episodes since I'm introducing my own character, and there might be some OOC moments in respect to canon characters. Updates will come randomly probably, I need to concentrate on my main Teen Wolf story (love Derek Hale? Go check it out- wink, wink!). Have any suggestions? I'm always willing to listen!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy (trust me, I'd change lots of things), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may or may not be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character Michelle Grey.**

* * *

_There is no such thing as a grown-up, especially in the surgical world._

* * *

_~Michelle's POV~_

Yelling.

There was _lots_ of yelling, raised voices echoing through my dreamland and pulling me from it slowly where I had been so comfortable before.

_Men_ yelling, that's what it was.

Deep voices raised in agitation and annoyance, trying to make their points, stand their ground; all while slowly and almost painfully forcing me back from the realm of unconscious dreaming that I had been thoroughly enjoying beforehand. I whined a little, pathetic I know, but my dreams were so good and the last thing I wanted was to be forced awake by the sounds of yelling.

It reminded me too much of my mother.

"If you two _idiots_ wake up my god-daughter I will personally throw you out of this hospital, _especially_ after this morning's events."

Richard's angry but low voice echoing through my mind fully brought me back into consciousness though I remained on the couch with my eyes closed, already suspecting who he'd been referring to but waiting to be sure of it. Deep voices continued to murmur until they rose up enough to make me wince again.

"That is _NOT_ the point!" Derek's voice shouted out at the top of his lungs.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as my suspicions were confirmed.

"The _point_ is the kid wants his face fixed and _I_ want to do it!" Mark's rough and raised voice echoed through the room in reply to Derek's.

"The point is, _you_ want to get published!" Derek shouts were even louder, and I guessed he had turned toward me.

I groaned and sat up, reaching out to steady myself on the back of the couch when my hand came in contact with a hard shoulder instead. My eyes popped open to find Sloan sitting on the end of the couch I hadn't been stretched out over, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was angry, I could see it in the tightness of his jaw and in his defensive pose his body assumed even as he sat, but he offered me a quick smirk when my hand stayed on his warm shoulder. I sucked in a breath and bit down on my lip, averting my gaze to find Derek staring at me accusingly and Richard watching me carefully.

"Maybe I should go…" I trailed off, moving to sit up and stand.

The sound of three angry and stern shouts from the men around me filled my ears, two being no's from Mark and Richard, one being a yes from Derek…the jerk who'd hit me and had yet to actually feel bad about it. I narrowed my eyes at him before shaking my head.

"I _told_ you this was going to happen." I groaned, covering my eyes.

Mark's chuckle was low, just for me. "I know."

Derek sputtered around words but Mark continued with the argument, distracting him from me.

"Well yeah, I do want to get published. And I'm guessing your Chief of Surgery does _too_. You know how the press loves a good before and after shot Richard." Sloan finished, turning toward Richard alone.

"Call me Dr. Webber," Richard said firmly.

I glared at my faux-father, something that only intensified when Derek Shepard's face fitted itself into one of arrogance and smugness while Mark's seemed to fall as he looked down. Richard glared back at me as I squeezed Mark's shoulder without thinking, ignoring Richard's rudeness.

"Derek, out of friendship to you I would very much like to say no to this…jackass." Richard snipped, making me stiffen in annoyance.

Like _Derek_ was such a great guy himself? Give me a break.

"But as Chief-" Richard continued.

"_Please_ don't say it." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Dr. Sloan, if you can get the parents to sign the consent form…" Richard continued, and a small smile fit itself on my lips.

Mark nodded slowly. "Round two goes to the jackass."

Derek shook his head at Richard then turned his accusing eyes on me before briskly exiting the office, letting the door slam shut behind him as he tore off down the hallway toward the surgical wings. I sighed deeply and rubbed my uninjured temple, closing my eyes when Mark's warm hand palmed my cheek and turned my face so he could see the stitched up wound he'd worked on earlier.

"So, feel like showing me where you people get something to eat around here?" He murmured lowly, almost next to my ear.

I opened my eyes and nodded quickly, more than ready to be out of Richard's office after their argument and suddenly even more exhausted than before. I willingly gave him my hand to help me up from the couch I'd been folded into, all the while avoiding talking to Richard. I ignored his pointed clearing of his throat, still angry at him for taking Derek's side, and walked from the office with a short wave. We turned the corner without speaking and I _literally_ almost ran into someone, I would've if Mark hadn't grabbed me and pulled me to his side.

And that someone just happened to be Addison.

I cleared my throat as the two stared at each other.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepard," I nodded in greeting.

She looked at me quickly, like her eyes weren't quite registering what they were seeing; me pressed into Mark's side, his arm frozen on my waist where he'd yanked me so I didn't collide with the redheaded surgeon.

"Dr. Grey," She nodded back. "_Mark_."

My brows arched at her tone of voice and I extracted myself a little from Mark's grasp, sensing impending doom from the looks that continuously streaked across her features.

"Oh come on, you're not even a _little_ bit happy to see me?" Mark growled out, his voice between annoyed and vulnerable at the same time.

"Go _home_," Addison said firmly, turning from us. "Whatever it is you came here to do, just drop it and leave."

Even I winced at her words as she waved her hand in the air, but Mark wouldn't be detoured and he walked after her quickly, still dragging me along like he'd forgotten he had ahold of me.

"Hey, we _all_ made mistakes Addison, all _three_ of us-" He started, catching up to her.

I needed to remove myself from this situation, quickly. I'd let myself feel for the guy on some level, convincing myself it wasn't just his charms that were calling to me to invite him into my bed, but here he was _obviously_ chasing after someone he loved. Anyone could see it, you _didn't_ have to be the twin of dark and twisty Meredith Grey who'd gotten herself caught up in this colossal love triangle, or square...whatever, to see it.

"Mark." Addison and I murmured at the same time, her trying to shut him up and me trying to get loose from his grip.

"But _somehow_, somehow I lost my best friend _and_ the woman I loved." He finished strongly, ignoring both of our quiet pleas.

I froze.

And there it was, the sharp pain that came along when you let yourself start to like someone, anyone really, and found out they were only using you to fill a void that another had left. I mentally chastised myself when I recognized I had already let myself get emotionally invested in this crap, this _same_ _crap_ that had run Meredith right back into the ground and left her even worse than when she'd started.

"Please, _don't_ say that." Addison's quiet voice returned me to the present.

Something seemed to trigger in Mark's eyes at the exact same moment Addison looked at me worriedly. "He _doesn't_ know how we felt. He doesn't know you _stayed_ with me after he left?"

My eyes widened as Addison looked first at me and then around us for listening ears, obviously caught in the middle of a secret she'd been carefully hiding. I realized immediately what it meant, that the two of them at stuck together after Derek disappeared until something happened and she decided to fly her ass out here and ruin my sister's relationship.

"I need…I need to _go_." I stammered, clawing at Mark's arm almost to extract myself from his grip.

"Michelle-" Addison started worriedly.

"No. _No_, I need to-" I continued, pulling on Mark's arm while he seemed to be completely frozen.

"How do you expect to work out a marriage if you can't even be _honest_ with him?" Mark hissed a whisper to her, leaning in.

"Why are you here?" Addison said softly, now ignoring me just as he was.

"For one reason- to bring you _home_." Mark's rough and almost broken voice filled my ears. "I _miss_ you Addison."

I gritted my teeth, yanking forcefully on his arm this time as my voice rose high enough for others to take notice, including Richard who was still in his office over our shoulders.

"Let. Me. _GO_!" I half-hissed and half-shouted.

Addison and Mark's surprised eyes turned on me and his grip finally slackened, providing me enough room to slip from behind his arm before I hurried down the hallway, ignoring the quiet shouts of my name from the man behind me. I shook my head to myself as I quickly skipped down the stairs, taking a risk in my off-centered and unbalanced position by doing so but not caring.

"_Stupid_." I murmured to myself. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

I heard something like pounding footsteps behind me and prayed it was only doctors or nurses hurrying to make it to their destinations, but just in case I picked up my pace and slipped around a few corners, already knowing the place like the back of my hand made it extremely easy to disappear.

And that's what I did.

* * *

I finally slinked my way into the cafeteria and bought my usual lunch, even though I wasn't all that hungry, and settled into my place beside Meredith on the outdoor patio about the same time that everyone else was leaving. It was fine with me; I was in no mood to handle the bantering conversation my group of friends always seemed to engage in when we got together. Izzie immediately noticed something was wrong with me but I waved it off and promised to talk to her about it when we got home later that night.

"What'd you do?" Meredith murmured in an almost bored tone, spearing one of my strawberries and popping it in her mouth.

"Oh the usual, getting involved with things I shouldn't." I grumbled quietly and stole a grape from her tray in return.

A few moments of silence passed and we relaxed into our sisterly bond that we shared, silence being just as communicative as talking.

"McSteamy?" Meredith asked, a sarcastic note in her tone.

I snorted quietly. "How'd _you_ know?"

"Because he's _standing_ right over there and _staring_ over here." She quipped, motioning with her fingers on her free hand.

I coughed on my drink and slowly turned my head in the direction she indicated, praying that she was just messing around with me. She wasn't though, he was right there, leaning against one of the patio arches and looking over at our table uncertainly, a new thing for his normal attitude I'm sure.

"Oh _Jesus_." I murmured, not looking away.

"So, what'd you do?" Meredith asked again, a little more strongly this time.

"Nothing!" I hissed, knowing what she meant. "I didn't do _anything_! I just…stood up for him against Richard? Kind of?"

My voice phased to a meek and unsteady one as I noticed him push-off from the wall, already coming this way. I groaned quietly then my eyes widened when I felt Meredith shift next to me.

"Mer! _Where_ are you going!" I whisper-yelled, looking at her frantically.

"You can handle this, find me after." She grinned knowingly and passed right by Sloan as he stopped behind the chair next to mine. They smiled quickly at each other and exchanged hellos before Meredith was gone, leaving me with Dr. McSteamy himself who was looking at me cautiously.

He cleared his throat. "May I?"

I shrugged but waved my hand at the chair with a nod in an indication that it was fine since the man seemed completely lost and out of his element, though I had suspicions that it was just an act.

"You ditched me Dr. Grey," He started, going for a smirk and the charming route.

I however, did not.

"You were _occupied_." I replied coolly in answer, refusing to let the smile or charm work its magic on me.

He seemed stumped, surprised…unsure.

"You still love her." I stated, turning my attention back to my fruit salad before looking up at him.

"I…I _think_ so." He murmured, his eyes flickering to me quickly. My eyes widened in response, but he quickly shook himself and finished his sentence strongly. "Yeah, I do."

I nodded, completely ignoring the sharp stab in my gut. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Mark sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I seriously don't know."

We sat in silence for a little while and even though I had just been mentally chastising myself about keeping my distance from him, I found myself offering him fruit like we were old friends. Silently we ate, ignoring the looks of other interns, other doctors, and just sat there.

"She's _not_ going to go without good reason Mark." I murmured quietly. "She came all the way out here to get him back, despite knowing he was with my sister."

"I know." The doctor next to me groaned out.

I nodded, packing away my trash as I stood quietly, throwing him a small smile over my shoulder as I did so. He watched me work and I felt his eyes slowly drift and dance their way over my body, calling everything in me to the surface and bringing about that familiar ache and heat deep in my lower half even though my brain was screaming at me to stop it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ah Dr. Sloan, some of us _do_ work here and unfortunately for me today, I'm one of them." I quipped, smiling brighter as his grin grew.

"You aren't exactly in condition…" He trailed off at my heated glare.

"I _know_." I pouted some.

"Why don't you stick with me on this lionitis case? I could use someone watching my back so that I don't run into Derek's fist again." He chuckled, standing beside me.

I looked at him uncertainly for a moment, knowing already that it was a terrible idea and that I'd only get myself in trouble or hurt. But no attending was going to put me on a case after my run-in with Derek's backhand this morning, and this case was one I was dying to be a part of.

"Derek will _hate_ it." I murmured, leading the way from the patio and back inside the building.

Mark's hands found their way into their pockets as he grinned back at me. "I know."

I sighed quietly and shook my head. "Well….alright then."


	4. Alert!

My father passed away yesterday. That being said, all my stories are temporarily on hold concerning updates. I hate letting you guys down but I just can't guarantee updates right now.

Don't forget Team Dersten/Cherek!  
Belle&Eric  
Damon&Savannah  
Charlotte&Castiel  
Mark&Michelle!

Be back as soon as I can guys!  
Love ya!


End file.
